projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jagsland state election, 2072
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Brianna Norton | Tony Plare | Willa Matthews |- ! align="left"|Party | United | Conservative | Liberal |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 24 February 2065 | 15 November 2066 | 17 November 2069 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 8 seats, 29.96% | 9 seats, 31.02% | 5 seats, 18.56% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 9''' | 8 | 5 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | 1 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | '''203,204 | 192,865 | 124,705 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 31.84% | 30.22% | 19.54% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 1.88% | 0.80% | 0.98% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Mike Leung | Ronald Wellin | Kathy Pan |- ! align="left"|Party | Greens | Republican | Reform |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 5 March 2071 | 10 August 2059 | 15 November 2066 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 2 seats, 6.34% | 1 seats, 4.11% | 1 seats, 3.26% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 2 | 1 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 0 | 0 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 46,589 | 19,338 | 14,551 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 7.30% | 3.03% | 2.28% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 0.96% | 1.08% | 0.98% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="center" colspan="4"| Jagsland Legislative Assembly after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (14):' }| } | }} United (9) }| } | }} Liberal (5) Supported by (3): }| } | }} Greens (2) }| } | }} Liberal Democrats (1) Opposition (10): }| } | }} Conservative (8) }| } | }} Republican (1) }| } | }} Reform (1) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Premier before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Premier' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Brianna Norton United | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Brianna Norton United |} A state election was held on Saturday, 6 November 2072 to elect the members of the 19th Parliament of the Craftian state of Jagsland. The incumbent second-term centre-left National United Party government, led by Premier Brianna Norton, was re-elected to a third term, defeating the opposition centre-right Craftian Conservative Party, led by Opposition Leader Tony Plare. The United Party formed a coalition government with the Liberal Party of Craftia, with support from the Craftian Greens and Liberal Democrats. Overall, there was very little change from the previous parliament, with no swings over 2 percent. Results } | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|203,204 | align="right"|31.84 | | align="right"| 1.88 | align="right"|9 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|192,865 | align="right"|30.22 | | align="right"| 0.80 | align="right"|8 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|124,705 | align="right"|19.54 | | align="right"| 0.98 | align="right"|5 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Greens | align="right"|46,589 | align="right"|7.30 | | align="right"| 0.96 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of Craftia | align="right"|19,338 | align="right"|3.03 | | align="right"| 1.08 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|14,551 | align="right"|2.28 | | align="right"| 0.98 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|13,466 | align="right"|2.11 | | align="right"| 0.68 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 1 |- | colspan="8"| |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|23,486 | align="right"|3.68 | | align="right"| 1.64 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 1 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|638,203 | colspan="3"| ! align="right"|27 | |} }} }}